Only You
by victimofmywoes
Summary: I may not get all lovey-dovey with you, but that does not mean I don't crave the warmth of your hands on my skin. AU.


_**Only You**_

_**A/N:** _I'm on a roll! Haha! Just a random idea that plopped into my head and refused to go away. This story is supposed to be...soft?

**_Warnings:_** Yaoi, Slash. Can also surmise as PWP (Never thought I'd write one. But oh, what the hell!). Abuse of those three special words.

**_Disclaimer_**: Naruto and all its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

_I may not get all lovey-dovey with you, but that does not mean I don't crave the warmth of your hands on my skin._

"Sasuke-san," Naruto screams as he slams the front door open and I can hear him curse when his shoes refuse to open quick enough. A second later he steps into my living room all breathless and panting as he stands in front of me trying to catch his breath. I know he's run all the way only because he wanted to meet me. I look up and the look he has on his face is like that of a dog come home to his master – all cheesy and loving which makes my cheeks flare up in heat. "Sasuke-san," he says again and grins.

"What is it?" I ask flipping through another page of the newspaper.

_I may sound curt and cold…_

"I got into your company," he sounds so excited and I just frown at his childlike behavior.

_And act like I don't care…_

"Of course you would! I had prepared you well for the interview," I say and I can't help but sound cocky and confident.

_And try to show that whatever you say means nothing much to me…_

He sits down beside me, "Of course! Thank you so much for it," he says as he pulls out his hands that were hiding behind his back to present me with a bunch of flowers.

It's _his_ victory and _I'm_ the one getting flowers.

_But it's all these little things you do that melts my heart and set it racing._

If anything, my cheeks burn hotter as I take the flowers and place them on the table. My hand still sits idly atop the table when he grabs it and turns me towards himself and kisses it. "Sasuke-san, I love you," he says and smiles when I frown.

_It's these kisses that burn like fire…_

He touches my lips with his thumb and pulls me closer still to plant another kiss on my forehead. "Sasuke-san, you're the only one," he says as he puts his hands on my shoulders and continues destroying all my defenses one by one.

_It's these words that make me lose control…_

He pushes me back till I'm flat out on the _tatami _mat of the living room as he trails his lips down my neck. "Sasuke-san is so beautiful…so perfect…" he says between kisses while his hands run wild on my skin.

_And it's these words you say that render me speechless…_

"I worship you, Sasuke-san," he whispers in awe as he opens my shirt button-by-button, licking down all the way. His eyes rove over my body in delight, in lust and his lips trail down my chest and stop at my heart.

_How can you not be embarrassed by your cheesy words?_

"Look at me," he says bracing himself on his arms and looking at me.

_How can I look at you when I'm trying so hard to hide my feelings from you?_

"Look at me," he orders again and tilts my chin till I'm looking at him. "I love you Sasuke-san," he says and then he bends down and kisses me right where my heart is thudding madly in my chest.

_How can I stop loving you when you do something like this?_

He licks my nipples and grinds his erection against mine as he breathes heavily in my ear. "Can't hold it…in," he says and I know he's silently seeking permission to continue.

_How can you render me thoughtless and still be able to think?_

I nod helplessly and he works on the buckle of my belt and his simultaneously and soon enough the heat of those hands burns me as they rub against me impatiently.

_It's your heat that binds me to you…_

His lips trail lower and soon enough he has me in his mouth making me gasp and raise my hips and control seeps out of me at the warmth of that touch.

_You build, break, and bruise me till I'm aching in need…_

He pushes away his own pants and mine as he works on preparing me, never letting go of my erection as his mouth sucks harder…as he draws me deeper.

_Little by little, inch by inch, you give me no choice but to surrender…_

His mouth lets go and a heartbeat later, his heat shatters me as he pushes himself in and then he bends down to kiss me and apologize.

_Must you be sorry for taking something that's yours?_

He bends his head, bringing it right next to my ear and I can hear him fight for every breath as he draws it into his lungs and pushes into me.

_Deeper and deeper till I'm sure you've reached my heart._

He kisses away the tears that leak from my tightly closed eyelids and whispers, "I love you, Sasuke-san. I love you," he says it over and over again and I turn my head away because I'm scared.

_Scared of your love for me…_

He says it over and over as he takes the heat of those hands and squeezes my heat. His hips thrust faster as his movements become disjointed. "Sasuke-san, I love you, I love you, love you," he says it like a chant, whispers it against my skin till I'm sure the words have been branded into my skin.

_Scared of my love for you…_

"Only you," and I explode into a million tiny pieces as he groans his own release inside me. He holds me tight as if gathering all my broken pieces and embraces me as if I am his most precious treasure in the world.

_The warmth of your hands scalds my skin…_

"Only you," he whispers as he kisses me again when he pulls out of me and stands up.

_And this cold I feel when you leave my side…_

I curl into a fetal position trying to ward off the chills that race down my spine, reveling in the leftover heat his warm hands left behind. "Sasuke-san, here I brought you a towel to clean up," he throws it at me and walks forward when I don't take it.

_I need your hands again…warm me…burn me…_

"Can't be helped, right?" he grins as he grabs the towel from where it fell on the floor and rubs it gently against my skin wiping and cleaning thoroughly.

_Your hands…it's your hands…_

He turns me around to face him and kisses me again. "I can't wait to work with you," he says winking cheekily. He turns before I can hold out my hand and grab his. He tugs on his boxers and shoots me a sheepish look. "Can I use your shower Sasuke-san?" he asks.

_It's those hands that may be doing anything mundane like rubbing the nape of your neck…_

I make a vague gesture and move to sit up fighting the pain that shoots up. "Go ahead," I say grabbing my own boxers and tugging them on. My back is to him so when he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his heat I gasp.

_Or something special like holding me against your chest..._

"Want to take a bath together Sasuke-san?" he asks cockily as his hand trails down my spine and once again crumbles my guards.

_It's those hands that persuade me more than your voice…_

I nod and he lifts me up carrying me bridal-style even when I continue screaming at him to put me down, even when I yank on his golden hair. He just pulls me closer to his heat, making me wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder just so that I don't have to look at his face. As it is, my cheeks are hot enough already with embarrassment.

_You carry me so gently as if afraid to hurt me…_

"Sasuke-san, if I put you down will you be able to stand?" he asks when we reach the bathroom.

_But still I act like you're nothing…_

"Of course," I say as I make a valiant attempt at standing straight even though my knees are all wobbly from where you've touched them, even though _every inch _of me that you touched _burns _like I might have a fever.

_And try to show how insignificant your existence is to me…_

"You think I'm a kid or what?" I say admonishingly as he turns on the water to run a bath.

_You see through all my efforts…_

"Sorry," he says as he adds in the bath oil and removes the shampoo and rags from the rack. "It's just that I wasn't very gentle today and I'm sure," he pauses to wince for effect, "_that _must hurt." By _'that' _he means my butt and the thought is confirmed when he purposely looks down and eyes the region.

_Break through all my barriers…_

I throw a rag at his face when his look turns into that of a predator and a smile looms across his face. "Stop looking, you pervert!" I say and he just removes the rag from his face and moves towards me. I shoot him a warning look but he just keeps coming till he's standing in front of me almost touching and is looking down at me.

_Till my armor is broken and I stand in front of you with all my vulnerabilities…_

"Naruto," I say, "embrace me." I avoid looking at his face as he takes the final step towards me and clasps me tightly to his chest.

_If only I can be the only one you'll ever hold like this…_

"Yes," he whispers as he buries his nose in my shoulder. "Yes," he says as his nails rake my back. "Sasuke-san, I love you," he says as he pushes down my boxers while nipping my neck.

_If I can be the only one you'll ever touch like this…_

I can only gasp when his hot hands race down my chest and run down my back again and again.

_If I can be the only one with whom you share your heat…_

He makes me moan and turns me into jelly as his tongue plunders my mouth again and again.

_This madness…this moment…_

My hands stay useless as they grab those blond locks of his as tightly as they can while my legs give out beneath me.

_How is it that the warmth of your hands turns everything upside down?_

He picks me up once again and I can only wrap my legs around him as he carries us to the bathtub.

_How is it that the warmth of your hands turns everything inside out?_

He seats me gently on the edge of the bathtub and removes my boxers, licking every inch of skin that comes in the way.

_Again and again, your hands make a mess out of me till everything comes undone…_

"Sasuke-san, I love you," he never tires of saying that and for now or maybe forever I don't want him to.

_They strip me of all my thoughts as they touch me everywhere…_

"Sasuke-san I love you," he says it again as he wraps my legs around him and pushes into me.

_Till I lose thought of where my body ends and yours begins…_

"Love you more than anyone," he says as he wraps that hand around me and thrusts into me.

_Can you hear my heart beating?_

"My heart feels like it might explode any second," he says breathlessly as he holds me like I'm his lifeline and those hot hands of his continue driving me crazy.

_Do you know it only beats like this for you?_

"Sasuke-san, I love you," he pants it out as his thrusts get wilder and wilder and he continues driving me to a new height with each thrust.

_Who could ever drive me insane like this?_

"Only you, Sasuke-san," he says as he fills me up again and once again I'm reduced to nothing but a soul stripped bare of everything.

_Who could ever compete with the warmth of your hands?_

"Only you," he says as he wraps me in his arms and kisses me everywhere.

_Only you, Naruto…_

* * *

_**Reviews would be lovely!**  
_


End file.
